


Secret

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: The corona virus hits Aziraphale hard, and he decides to follow everything the humans are told to do.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	Secret

“Aziraphale, don’t you think you’re taking this a bit far?” Aziraphale shook his head.  
“Oh no, darling. Of course I’m not,” he said as he closed the curtains.  
“We’re an angel and a demon,” Crowley said. “This virus isn’t going to hurt us. If we really wanted to, we could ditch this whole place until it blows over. We don’t have to quarantine like the people have to.” Aziraphale glared at Crowley, though Crowley wasn’t exactly sure what he’d done wrong. He was, after all, telling the truth. The virus wouldn’t have any impact on them at all. Why should they be forced to quarantine. Crowley loved the angel, but being in quarantine with him? Well that just seemed unreasonable and he knew that he would go crazy. As Aziraphale already had.  
“You’re right, it would hurt either one of us personally. It can’t.” Aziraphale shook his head again. “But what if the virus can survive on clothes, what then Crowley? We just walk around and spread it like . . . well like monsters.”  
“Angel,” Crowley said and reached out to touch Aziraphale. Aziraphale, however, smacked his hand away.  
“Don’t touch me, Crowley.” Aziraphale collapsed on the floor.  
“Can’t you just miracle everyone out of this?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale shook his head.  
“That would take quite the miracle. Something I can’t do on my own.” He sighed. “Besides, you don’t mess with the ineffable plan. She has something planned out of this. I just know it.”  
“And what, Aziraphale?” Crowley demanded, “We’re just supposed to sit here like ducks waiting for it to be over.” Aziraphale nodded. “Why do you care so much about this?” Aziraphale looked to Crowley before putting his face in his hands. He mumbled something that Crowley wasn’t able to hear. “Aziraphale, we don’t have to just sit here.” Crowley sat down beside Aziraphale and put his hand on Aziraphale’s knee. This time, Aziraphale didn’t move away from his touch. Aziraphale said something else. “Love, I can’t hear you when you’re speaking into your hands.”  
“I was the reason the Bubonic Plague was as bad as it was,” Aziraphale said. “I didn’t stay home. I walked around and tried to miracle everyone back to health. Instead, I got exposed to it and spread it everywhere I went.” Aziraphale ran his hands along the carpet. “If I stay right here I can’t spread it. And I won’t be tempted to go help anyone. Because I’ll be here. Waiting it out like everyone else.”  
“I hardly think that you-”  
“Heaven reprimanded me for it. Trying to fix everything had messed with the ineffable plan. And not in a good way.” Aziraphale started to cry. “I made it a whole lot worse than it was supposed to be, Crowley. I killed a third of Europe. If I hadn’t been trying to do the right thing, I would have fallen.” Crowley pulled the angel into a hug.  
“Alright,” Crowley said. “We can quarantine. I’ll stay home with you until this whole thing blows over.” He rocked slowly back and forth. “I’ll be right here with you.”  
“Thank you, Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered. Crowley didn’t say anything. He just allowed the angel to let his feelings out. That was probably something Aziraphale had never willingly admitted to anyone before. He himself certainly had never heard of it. He smiled and shook his head. It made sense though, in some weird way. Of course Aziraphale had been there trying to fix that muck up that God had been planning. Crowley suddenly felt bad for not being there for Aziraphale while that was happening. Not being able to do anything must have felt so humiliating for him. Aziraphale was always looking out for what was best for the humans, even if it meant going slightly against what he’d been told to do.  
But he now understood why it was so important to Aziraphale to practice the “social distancing” crap that everyone and their mom was recommending everyone do. Crowley also knew how hard the death toll was going to hurt Aziraphale, so he decided right then and there that the only corona related news that he was going to share with Aziraphale would be when they would be safe to come out of quarantine. Aziraphale didn’t need to know how many people were dying from this disease. And that was that.  
Eventually, Crowley got up to make the angel some tea. It wasn’t a crepe, but he knew that it was going to make the angel feel at least a little bit better. If he was capable of making crepes he would. But he was not, so tea would have to do.  
It got Crowley thinking though, what was up with God’s ineffable game? Why did She insist on constantly making “tests” for the humans. Obviously they were going to fail them. At least, a lot of them would. This little virus was more dangerous than the humans thought it was. He wished that the humans would just take it seriously so they could all go back to living their normal lives.  
Well, as normal as life was going to be after the virus passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
